A shinobi amongst the reapers
by H-Ren
Summary: Naruto, being over 2000 years old and trained by kyuubi, decides to enter a new world after the shinobi era is over. Watch as he comes to a new world.


A/N I do not own Naruto or Bleach, I don't even own the computer I'm typing on!

On a top of a great waterfall we see a boy sitting around what appears to be a campfire .

"Ohy, kyuu-chan? "The boy called out." Are you up for some meat?" A fox ran out of the bushes surrounding the clearing. "**Did someone just say meat?**"

The boy rolled his eyes at the fox's enthusiasm. "Yeah, how much do you want today?" the boy asked in a bored voice"

"**Hmmmmm, let's start of with 4 portions, and we'll see after that.** " The fox said "**I can smell it's just pork meat, so I think it'll do. It's not like we really need to eat daily to survive,..** "

"Aww but kyuu-chan!" the boy wined "There really wasn't anything else in a square mile, well, except fish of course, but you always say 'fish is cat food'" the boy said, dragging out the last part. By the way, what do you want to do after dinner, besides abusing our awesome powers on some unsuspecting people, just to get a good laugh.

The fox sighed. "**Naruto, we've been walking these lands for over 2000 years, don't you think it's time for you to move to another place. I have shown you how to do it…**" the fox said with a teasing/tempting voice.

"I guess you are right, kyuu-chan. I pretty much mastered all the known powers of the World with the katanas and the weird looking creatures.

**"I've said it over a 1000 times already, they are called 'hollow' and 'shinigami'! You know how much you complained when I called you 'kit'.'' Besides, since you mastered the powers, doesn't that make you one of them?**

"Yeah, and you only stopped when I showed you up. Honestly, for somebody who knew my exact skills, you really underestimated me. Or at least I hope you did, otherwise the 'great kyuubi no kitsune' is _really _nothing more then a cute little foxy." And for being one of them, naah they're way to, I don't know,… naïve? Nothing like the shinobi used to be the boy said, while scratching the fox's ear. A sad smile appeared on his face. "Plus, I do have their powers, but do they have ours? No! So I'm not like them, just a bit alike,..." He said in a cheerfull voice again.

"**You know the shinobi aren't around anymore, Naruto. That's why **_**this**_** world has been so boring for the last, oh I don't know. 400 YEARS! The only thing left are those weak ass samurai! And even they can't hold a candle to what a regular chunin used to be in the old days!**" "**Besides, the shinobi mentality is good for being on your own, but you have got to admit that since the end of the shinobi era, the world had become much more peaceful. Though that might be because we're pretty much viewed as gods by the people. So they don't dare start a war…**"

The boy nodded his head. "yeah, but I can't help but still love my old friends" the boy looked sadly. In the past he had friends, besides the kyuubi. He all loved them so much, but he lost them one by one.  
Every time he mad new once, they just died. Whenever they were killed in battle or just died of old age, they all died. After 100 years of making ties and losing everybody he cared about. He just stopped an focused only on traveling, training, and occasionally having fun.

"**So, what do you say about it?** " Kyuubi asked "**Want to leave one last mark on this world before we leave for another? I say we use one massive doton jutsu on that mountain over there and 'build' a giant statue of the 'gods' of this world!** "

"That's a great idea, kyuu-can!"

"Alright, figure out a pose and I'll figure out what the hand seals need to be to make something this huge be" I say we spend one last time here together. Tomorrow morning we make our statues and we leave for the other world tomorrow at noon, alright"

"**Sounds great to me, Naruto! Now we're finally going to leave this world!** " kyuubi said.

Next morning.

"**WAKY WAKY NARU-CHAN! IT'S TIME TO 'BUILD' A STATUE!**, **And leave this world!** " "**well, it was time to leave this world for a while now**. " kyuubi, now in human form, muttered under her breath

"10 more minutes please" Naruto groaned, the next thing he knew he was laying under the waterfall.

"Uggh! " Naruto groaned as he floated upwards" not even scratched by falling 30 meters downwards. (one meter is 100 cm, one foot is 30 cm, if you don't know meters.. calculate the rest ;) )

"**Alright! Now let's build our statue! We can have breakfast in the other world!** "Kyuubi said, clearly exited about leaving this world, or getting a giant statue of yourself. Either one, Naruto figured.

"yeah, yeah! Just let me get some clothes on. Being tossed of a waterfall the first thing in the morning really isn't a great wake up!" "While I get my clothes, please seal up all our gear that's left in this clearing." Witch wasn't much, since they didn't bother to get out anything except the necessary things, like a tent, and a portable shower, which kyuubi insisted on.

One hour later.

"**Alright, we're all done here. Let's go to the other world**" Kyuubi said, trying not to sound to exited for she knew how Naruto felt about this world.

"yeah, lets. Naruto said with a hint of sadness in his voice."

And with that, he flicked his wrist and they walked into the black portal. The only thing remained was a giant statue of two people, holding each other closely. (think the male has his arm around the females waist, and the female has one arm around the males neck)

A/N

This a/n is not important, it might confirm some things. It doesn't not contain spoilers which you couldn't figure out

All right, this is my first chapter of my first story. I hope you liked it so far (not that there is much to like, yet (hope you didn't dislike it) )

This is, if you didn't notice yet, a Naruto/bleach crossover.

Naruto will be awesome, kyuubi is female. She is outside the seal.

Hope you guys/girls don't flame me, xD Ren.


End file.
